Box Office Mojo
|alexa = 2,133 ( ) |commercial = Yes |type = Film, box office revenue |language = English |registration = Not compulsory |owner =IMDb (Amazon) |author = Brandon Gray |launch date = |current status = Active |revenue = }} Founded in 1999, Box Office Mojo tracks box office revenue in a systematic, algorithmic way, and publishes the data on its website. In 2008 IMDb, owned by Amazon, purchased Box Office Mojo. The website is widely used within the film industry as a source of data. From 2002–11, Box Office Mojo maintained popular forums on its website. History Brandon Gray began the site in 1999. In 2002, Gray partnered with Sean Saulsbury and grew the site to nearly two million readers."About Box Office Mojo" . Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 17, 2018. In July 2008, the company was purchased by Amazon.com through its subsidiary, the Internet Movie Database. From 2002–11, Box Office Mojo had forums, which were a popular place for box office "fanatics", and the site at one time was home to several popular movie games and quizzes, tests (e.g., Fantasy Box Office (created in 2006) and Create a Year of Movies), until these were summarily canceled for undisclosed reasons. Box Office Mojo had forums with more than 16,500 registered users. On November 2, 2011 the forums were officially closed along with any user accounts, and users were invited to join IMDb's message boards, even though not all the same features were available there."Forums" . Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 17, 2018. Tracking is still done very closely to the day by day, actual tabulation of distributors, making it possible to see the general trend of a film's "earnings trajectory". Box Office Mojo International The international section covers the weekly box office of 50 countries and includes historical box office information from three more, as well as provides information for box office results for individual films from up to 107. The site also creates an overall weekend chart, combining all box office returns from around the world, excluding the United States and Canada. The overall weekend chart currently tracks the Top 40 films as well as approximately fifty additional films with no ranking. Box Office Mojo International also reports the release schedule of upcoming films for Australia, the Czech Republic, France, Germany, Japan, Lithuania, the Netherlands, the Philippines, Norway, Russia and the CIS, South Korea, China, Taiwan, the United Kingdom, and India. The site additionally has yearly and all time features for its various territories. Redirection to IMDb, October 2014 On October 10, 2014, all traffic to Box Office Mojo was redirected to IMDb's box office page, before returning the following day. Queries about the closure to IMDb and Amazon representatives were met with no response. Neither Brandon Gray, who founded the website but left several years ago after its sale to Amazon, nor Ray Subers, the operator at that time, would respond either. On Ray Subers' Twitter account, he revealed the website's return, but also stated he would not answer any questions pertaining to closure. Subers subsequently left the website seven months later. References External links * Category:Amazon.com acquisitions Category:Film box office Category:Film websites Category:Internet properties established in 1999 Category:Online film databases Category:1999 establishments in the United States